Waiting to Happen
by pilikani
Summary: After Ron is murdered by a former Death Eater, Hermione seeks comfort in an unexpected person. HGDM with mentions of HGRW
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, the idea of this fic has been floating around for a while in my head so yeah…here it is!**

**Summary:** After Ron is murdered by a former Death Eater, Hermione seeks comfort in an unexpected person.

**Waiting to Happen **

**Prologue**

_**Flashback:**_

"You know I never meant all those things I said to you right?"

"But then why did you say them when you knew they hurt me?"

"You don't understand. My father forced me to be that way."

"But you always had a choice. You could have done what you wanted to do. You could have come to the good side and fought against everything you knew was wrong."

"Hermione, do you know what he did to me if I ever disobeyed him? Look at this."

He lifted his shirt, revealing scars across his back. They looked as though they had been reopened many times and had never had the chance to heal properly.

Hermione gasped, her hands automatically moving to trace the scars. He grabbed her hands, pulling them to his chest.

"Please," he asked her, looking into her eyes for some indication that she would do what he was asking of her.

"I can't. I'm with Ron. He loves me and I'm not going to give up on him," she said, pulling her hands out of his gentle grasp and turning to leave.

"But you aren't happy with him!" he called after her.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him. She walked back over to him and stroked his cheek.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione jumped up and out of her bed.

"This cannot be happening. Not again, not today," she said, beginning to pace her bedroom in the flat that she shared with Ginny.

After Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, her dreams were plagued with thoughts of Malfoy. Sometimes, they would be figments of her imagination but sometimes, she would have dreams of what had happened between them. After a year, the dreams had stopped and for two years after that she had not had another dream about him or that day. Now, on the day of her wedding, she was lucky enough to relive a day that she had tried so hard to cast out of her mind.

"_You aren't happy with him."_

No. She wouldn't let the silly little dream ruin her day. She _was_ happy with Ron and she would marry him and they would win the war and grow old together. So what if her relationship with him was lacking passion? She expected that it would come with marriage and she loved Ron enough to stick it out with him.

**HGDMHGDM**

That day, Hermione and Ron were married. Although she had cast the thoughts of the dream out of her mind, she could not help but remember them when she recited her vows. She felt guilty thinking about another man on her wedding day but she really did love Ron. She didn't even really _know_ Malfoy. Why should she give up everything she had with Ron for something that she didn't even know would last?


	2. Marriage

**Chapter One: An Unhappy Marriage**

Hermione Weasley stood over the stove, sweating as she cooked breakfast for her husband. Today was her and Ron's one year wedding anniversary and she wanted to make it a special day for both of them. She had decided to make it a day full of small surprises, beginning with a surprise breakfast and ending with dinner at one of their favourite restaurants.

'_I really hope Ron enjoys this. He used to love it when I cooked for him. I wonder if he has anything planned for us today. He has work but there is always tonight,'_ Hermione thought.

As Hermione continued to think while cooking, Ron entered the kitchen, dressed in his work robes and looking frantic.

"'Mione, have you seen my wand?"

"Yes, its right over there on the table."

"Thanks," he said, not even taking notice of the large breakfast that Hermione had taken all morning to prepare for him.

While Ron was bent over the table, gathering his work things, Hermione came behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Moving to face the front of him, she went to give him a kiss, but the kiss was ruined when he moved his head abruptly, causing Hermione to kiss his chin rather than his lips.

"Sorry love but I have to go. I'm late as it is."

"But I cooked you all of this. And don't you know what today is? It's our anniversary," Hermione said, trying hard not to cry at her unrecognised efforts.

"Oh! I forgot all about that. But honestly, I really am late and I have a big meeting today," he said, heading towards the door with Hermione following after him.

"Well will you at least be around for dinner? I booked us reservations at Stella Café, your favourite."

"I can't make it. I have tickets for a Quidditch match tonight and I am supposed to be given an award for all my hard work for helping the players with their training."

"But-"

"Sorry love. Maybe tomorrow," And with that Ron left, leaving his wife behind in an apron covered with pancake batter and tears.

**HGDMHGDM**

The rest of the day, Hermione sat around, hoping that Ron would show up and surprise her. She hoped that he had been joking with her when he said all those things that he had said but by 9:00 that night, Ron had still not showed his face at home. Hermione attempted to cheer herself up. She tried to read some of her books, and worked at preparing lessons for when she returned to Hogwarts in September to teach Transfiguration but nothing helped.

After trying everything she could and failing, Hermione decided to call it a night. By 10:00, she was in bed, crying herself to sleep.

**HGDMHGDM**

"Hermione. Wake up."

Hermione grumbled and turned over.

"Hermione! Im serious! It's important!"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw her redheaded best friend.

"What is it Gin? What could be so important that you would have to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"Hermione, I honestly don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it already! It won't do me any good if you drag it out."

"I am so sorry Hermione. Ron is dead."

**A/N: So….what do you think so far? I really like it so far but yea…that doesn't mean everyone else will lol. Anyway I just wanted to let you all know that it probably won't be a very long story. I don't plan on making it any more than 5 chapters. Oh, and the chapters will be very short so yea…review! I would love to get feedback on this! And if you haven't read it yet, go read my other fan fiction: It's An Odd World (new chapters will be posted soon!).**


	3. Reactions

**Chapter 2: Reactions**

"I am so sorry Hermione. Ron is dead."

Hermione froze, unable to move or think. She felt her face pale and she instantly became cold and numb.

"How?" she asked, staring straight ahead and showing no emotion.

"He was killed by an old death eater. Macnair. Apparently Macnair wanted to go back to the way it was when Voldemort was around and he got so angry about losing the war that he killed everyone around him. He attacked seven people and only two survived."

"And what happened to him?"

"Well, the Ministry got to him before he escaped. I don't know what will happen to him though."

Hermione continued to stare straight ahead. This was all too much for her to handle. Surprisingly, she was taking this news better than when she had found out that Harry had died killing Voldemort but that didn't mean that she was okay about it all. Although she and Ron had an unhappy marriage, they were still best friends and had known each other for years. Now, she was left alone, without a husband and without two of her oldest friends.

"Are you alright Hermione? Merlin, I don't even know why I said that. Of course your not. Why don't you come over to the house? I'm sure my mother would love for you to come by."

"No, that's alright. I think I'm just going to stay here. I have work to do."

Ginny nodded, knowing that this was Hermione's way of dealing with things. After giving her friend a quick hug, she left, but not before telling Hermione that the funeral would be the next day.

For the rest of the day, Hermione sat around, never making a sound and never showing emotion. She felt guilty over the fact that she was not crying but she supposed that it would all come out at the funeral.

**HGDMHGDM**

The next day, Hermione woke, showered, and dressed in a simple black dress. The funeral was to be held at the Burrow, and Hermione was dreading seeing the Weasleys. As much as she loved them and thought of them as family, she felt that things had changed between them since she and Ron had married. She felt that it was almost as though they blamed her for their unhappy marriage, which was extremely far from the truth.

Hermione apparated to the Burrow. Although she was early, there were a lot of people there already. She walked around the yard, looking for the Weasleys. Finally, she found Mrs. Weasley standing with Bill and Mr. Weasley.

Hermione walked over to them and once Mrs. Weasley saw her, she burst into tears.

"Hermione! Why did this have to happen to us? As if we didn't loose enough of our family during the war. This shouldn't have happened to my Ron! And you were only married to him for a year! You were just beginning to get close but it all had to be taken away from you! From all of us!" Mrs Weasley sobbed, causing Mr. Weasley to pull her towards him into a comforting hug.

While Mr. Weasley comforted his wife, Bill went to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, her voice cracking as she had not spoken since Ginny told her the news.

"You know that if you need anything, just send us an owl. Just because Ron is gone doesn't mean your not part of the family anymore."

Hermione nodded and pulled away from Bill.

"I'm going to go see him," she said, walking towards where a large, navy casket was situated.

When Hermione left, Bill said to his parents "It doesn't look like she's taking it very well."

Hermione slowly walked up to the casket, afraid of what she would feel when she saw him. When she finally reached the casket, she closed her eyes, trying to breathe so that she would not faint. Once she was finally able to breathe, she opened her eyes slowly and saw the face of her husband. All the emotions she had held inside her burst out, and Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing. Hermione cried for the loss of her best friend. For all that they had been through together. For the good times they shared, as well as the bad. She would have cried for the loss of her husband but to her, her husband had been dead the second they said "I do".

**A/N: such a sad chapter. I don't like Ron but its still sad…Anyway what I meant by the ending was that after they got married, Ron change so it was kind of like the old Ron died….So yea, hope you liked it. Next chapter should be out soon and will most likely be about how Hermione is a year or two after the funeral. Malfoy comes into the chapter soon so keep reading! Oh, and you guys are really lucky that I updated. I have so much summer assignments to finish and school starts next Tuesday….I better get reviews lol**


End file.
